


Puzzle Door

by Blacksheep28



Series: Soft Horrortale and Others [17]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Papyrus | Classic Papyrus (Undertale), Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Puzzles, Security, Traps, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), changes, surface - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacksheep28/pseuds/Blacksheep28
Summary: Papyrus finds the sharp version of himself working on a puzzle for the front door.
Series: Soft Horrortale and Others [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595434
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Puzzle Door

Papyrus headed down the stairs for his morning jog, and blinked in surprise. The sharp version of him was at the door with several puzzle components. Papyrus watched him work with the clear skill and artistry that denoted a true puzzle connoisseur. He still wasn't quite used to seeing another version of himself wandering around. Papyrus was of course perfectly happy to open his home to his dimensionally lost brethren. He certainly would have preferred a heads up before the second set arrived, but that was Sans. He always ended up a flustered mess trying to hide his problems.

There was still the question of what the other Papyrus was doing up so early working on a puzzle on the door. "HELLO," Papyrus greeted.

The sharp version of himself startled and spun around magic sparking with harmful intent. He took in Papyrus and relaxed. "OH, IT'S YOU."

"YES, IT IS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS," Papyrus agreed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THE DOOR?"

"I'M SECURING IT OF COURSE. THIS PLACE IS SO LOOSELY SECURED I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU SLEEP AT NIGHT."

Papyrus blinked. He'd certainly never had any problems like that. Ah, but from what he'd gathered from the little the others had said, their home dimension wasn't nearly as friendly. "WE HAVEN'T NEEDED THE SECURITY."

The sharp Papyrus stared at the door. "WELL. IT'S NEEDED NOW."

Papyrus understood. They didn't need the security, but the other version of himself wouldn't be able to relax and feel safe without some.

"IT LOOKS GOOD SO FAR. WHAT'S THE PUZZLE'S DESIGN?" Papyrus asked cheerfully. The other him relaxed and began to explain the engineering. Papyrus listened and chimed in, helping to shift it to something that took into account the guests that would come over while still granting that sense of security.

Things had certainly turned upside down with these new arrivals, but Papyrus knew they were heading for even better things now.


End file.
